Precursors and variations of the game of chess have been played for over 1000 years. Examples of some relatively recent variations include four-player chess as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,666, and those which introduce non-conventional pieces with specialized functions, such as the games described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,666. Many other variants are described at Chess Variants website www.chessvariants.org. What is needed is a chess variant which introduces further aspects of chance and game play strategy over the prior art.